A Universe of Experiences
by Qalam
Summary: Where all my not-quite stand-alone fics will come and live for this fandom. Probably will be triumvirate–centric, but not always. Gen. This chapter: The triumvirate take turns to comment on a rather unusual object before them.
1. Chapter 1

**A small two shot that popped into my head :) Review are appreciated and standard disclaimers apply. You know what I mean :)**

**Without any further ado...**

* * *

It was rare for Jim and McCoy to have a full blown argument - it was even more so however, for Jim and Spock to, as the two tended to be on the same wavelength the majority of time. And on the odd occasion when they were at each other's throats (whether literally or figuratively) McCoy was usually there to make peace or deliver a cutting remark or two – whatever the situaion warranted.

So when the Captain, who admittedly has a short fuse at times, flares at Spock's correction of a minor point in a briefing and the Vulcan refuses to back down, everybody freezes and looks to the empty chair to Jim's right, as if they concentrate hard enough, the CMO will appear from his temporary position on a fledgling planet. And although Jim - wound up as he is - doesn't notice, Spock of Vulcan does.

Everybody breathes a sigh of relief as the Vulcan leans back slightly in his chair and 'drops it', attempting to redirect Jim's attention. However, Kirk of the Enterprise, rather like a Terran domesticated canine with a fragment of hard calcified tissue, refuses to let the issue be.

Everyone inhales their premature sighs, redoubling their collective gaze upon the stubbornly empty chair. This time not even an irritated Captain can miss it.

Said man's shoulders slump slightly and he gives the chair his own stare too, before sitting determinedly straight and starting to discuss the point that Spock had made in attempt to head off the argument.

* * *

When the CMO does finally return to them, Jim doesn't even wait for him to step off the transporter platform, hopping on and throwing his arms around his friend in a bone-crushing hug. McCoy rolls his eyes at Spock and Scotty over his shoulder, though he returns Jim's embrace, evidently pleased to be back.

Pulling away, Jim grins at him. "Did you miss me Bones?" he enquires cheekily, ducking McCoy's half-hearted swat at his head.

"Sure Jim," he responds sarcastically, though the affection in his voice takes any bite off his words. "I missed patching you up 24/7, how could I not?" Adding in a deadpan stage-whisper, "And Spock's the tooth fairy."

The familiar tilt of the head and quirked eyebrow bring a grin to McCoy's face, even as Spock begins, "Doctor, I fail to see how my identity can be confused with that of a..."

Scotty sighs, relieved and leaves the transporter room to deliver the news to a fervently thankful Bridge crew.

* * *

**Thoughts? Let me know in a review =)**

******~ Qalam**


	2. Chapter 2

**One-shot - no warnings. Just a bit of little!Spock, and some childhood angst and h/c.**

**I don't own them.**

* * *

Eyes tear–blurred, Spock went sprawling in the dirt as he tripped over a small rock in his path.

With some difficulty, he pulled himself up into a sitting position, brushing a hand across his eyes in attempt to clear his vision, though succeeding only in irritating them further, and leaving a streak of red dust across the bridge of his nose.

For the bare fraction of a second his shoulders folded in on themselves, and his head bowed, hair falling forward and hiding the tips of his ears. In that instant he looked for all the world like a small human child, lost and alone.

Amanda's heart gave a painful twist as she stepped out into the garden, and saw her little boy so unguardedly miserable.

The moment did not last long however, for upon hearing her steps, Spock sprung to his feet and faced her, standing stiffly to attention.

Something flashed through his dark eyes as he saw her – _relief?_ – and his defensive posture relaxed somewhat even as he inclined his head, and greeted her solemnly. _"M'aih."_

"Spock," she replied, a small smile upon her face. Amanda did not question her son about the tear tracks upon his face – not yet anyway.

"There is one package of the confectionary which I ordered from Earth remaining," she instead began evenly, noting the tiny eyebrow quirk ,and quashing the urge to gather him up in her arms, and hug him tight. "And the book you ordered to further your understanding of Earth literature has also arrived. I suggest that we take some time to study it together – I may be able to answer your questions, should any arise."

The brown eyes brighten, but the mask stays in place as Spock answers, "That would be most agreeable _M'aih."_

She smiles once more, before leaning down and cleaning the smear of dust from his nose with her sleeve, before brushing the pad of her thumb across his right cheek, then his left, to remove the tear tracks.

His dark eyes do not leave hers the entire while, even as his face tilts into her touch.

* * *

_M'aih_**_ - _****Mother**

**Please review!**

~ Qalam


	3. Chapter 3

**So...this was written when I was doing my Maths A-Level, so that's the reason for Jim's comment - I sort of imagine this as being set in an AU where they're all studying together, but it's up to you where you imagine it to be =)**

**Thanks to mtcbones, HLotD, and Guest, for taking the time to review the last chapter! :)**

**I don't own them.**

* * *

"It looks like my brain when I try to integrate multiple trigonometric and exponential functions," Jim comments, distaste quite clear in his voice.

"In other words, a horrifying neurological jelly," Bones supplies dryly, with his characteristically skewed sense of humour.

Spock's input is delivered in his usual analytical fashion. "It appears to me as a tribble that has been exposed to highly ionising radiation."

They all gaze down at the tribble that has been exposed to highly ionising radiation.

"...You have no imagination Spock."

* * *

**No tribbles were harmed in the penning of this tiny!oneshot :P**

**Please review, even if it's only a couple of words =)**

**~ Qalam**


End file.
